1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for configuring dynamic data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for configuring dynamic data used in a single-instruction, multiple-data (SIMD) processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single-instruction, multiple-data (SIMD) processor is used to enhance processing power by simultaneously processing multiple data using a single instruction.
A SIMD scheme is used to enhance performances of various processors, for example a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), and the like. A CPU and a GPU may be examples of a SIMD processor, which have adopted a SIMD scheme. CPU, GPU, and the like are utilized in server, laptop, desktop, and mobile computing devices such as tablets and phones.
To process data in a SIMD processor, multiple data to be processed by an instruction is required to be configured. The SIMD processor may process the multiple data using a single instruction, to enhance a performance of a computer system.
Based on a characteristic of the SIMD processor, a data format suitable to process data may be supported.